


Happy Birthday, Julian

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: When A Linear, One Plot Story Isn't Enough [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkwardness, Birthday, Boys In Love, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Another yawn and a soft breathe brought an affectionate smile to Julian's face as he watched Mason sit up. He seemed to realise where he had fallen asleep, and how close he was to Julian, because he blushed a bright red and scooted over a little.





	Happy Birthday, Julian

**Author's Note:**

> Julian belongs to SKETCH (Instagram)/ZolaTheBat (Archive Of Our Own)

Julian yawned as he woke up, feeling a warm body next to him. A glance showed Mason asleep, head boldly resting on Julian's shoulder and small frame quite close to his bigger one. Unwilling to wake the boy up, he relaxed, stroking small patterns into the boy's clothed back. He was mindful of the pots and divets in said back.

Another yawn and a soft breathe brought an affectionate smile to Julian's face as he watched Mason sit up. He seemed to realise where he had fallen asleep, and how close he was to Julian, because he blushed a bright red and scooted over a little.

"Sorry..."

"No, it's alright, Mason."

Out of no where, the kids burst in, giggling and carrying a card and a wrapped present each. For a second, Julian was confused. What was going on? And then it dawned on him.

"Happy Birthday, Julian!"

Meghan smiled, letting her brother offer his gift first, always the one to give way. Luka passed it to Julian, and Julian chuckled when he read the card. Luka had made him a year older than he was.

"I'm sorry for the 23... I realised you were 22 after I'd sealed the card, and I didn't want to ruin it by crossing it out."

The little lad was blushing slightly, and Julian ruffled his hair.

"I would have loved it either way."

Once again, Julian was reminded of how old he was compared to the family of three he adopted. Being 22 put nearly 4 years between Julian and Mason, the latter being 18 and a few months from 19. Barely an adult in his own right, and Julian really shouldn't distract himself with how beautiful Mason was when Meghan was wishing him a happy birthday and giving her present to him.

As tradition, the cards were opened before the presents. Luka had bought Julian a small and delicate Elven statue, based off myths rather than movies. It was gorgeous, and expertly carved.

On the other hand, Meghan had somehow managed to get a hold of a pass to a pretty highly rated gallery for such artworks and carvings. Julian had a feeling Mason had a huge part in finding both beautiful gifts, but he couldn't ask because the lad had disappeared from the room while Julian was otherwise occupied.

For some reason, not receiving a birthday present from Mason hurt. Julian then stamped down that feeling because he wasn't a kid anymore and he didn't need presents from every person he knew.

"Come downstairs very soon, Julian! Because Mason's cooking pancakes!"

Luka smiled and left the room with his sister.

Huh. Mason was making breakfast.

And Julian smiled, because while Mason may not have a present for him, his beautiful cooking was more than enough to Julian. Hell, it was more than Julian would ask of any of them.

\---

The pancakes were as delicious as Julian had expected, and the praise from all the occupants at the table had Mason blushing like mad.

It was cute. Julian wanted to kiss the blush away, but that could cause both of them to blush like mad.

Mason washed the pots he had used while Julian sat with the kids and decided on a film.

It was film day after all. They let Julian choose, because it was his birthday and it was only fair.

Popcorn was shared and Mason sat beside Julian, accepting the one arm around the shoulder. He leant against the taller man, watching the film.

Julian remembered that there had been no TV where Mason and the kids had lived. Barely any lights or real food. The lad had done what he could. And now... well, Julian was always there for him, during nightmares or during smiles.

***

Films filled their day and eventually the kids had to go to bed. Luka had already fallen asleep on his sister's shoulder.

Carrying the sleeping boy, Julian led the two to bed. He tucked them in and smiled. They could sleep easy now.

When Julian returned downstairs, Mason was blushing lightly, stood in the middle of the room.

"H-happy birthday..."

He pulled out a portrait from behind him. Of Louis and Brandy, looking forward. It was brilliant, obviously done with care and affection.

"Oh Mason... That's beautiful."

Mason blushed deeper, head turning away. The artwork was gently taken and rested on the fireplace, the centrepiece. A frame would have to be bought for it.

"Do you want to watch another film before we go to bed?"

The other nodded, smiling a little at the obvious love of his artwork, even though it was surprising to the lad.

They watched another film in companionable silence, Julian miffed about the art Mason had definately devoted a lot of time to. It was stunning... and it was Mason's gift to Julian.

He jumped a little when Mason's head rested on his shoulder, and a quick glance found the kid was either asleep or really close to it. Julian leant his head on the top of Mason's, closing his eyes to enjoy their closeness.

Mason's head shifted a little, and suddenly Julian found soft, lightly chapped lips against his own. What?

Julian tensed. Mason tensed.

And then Julian was tentatively returning the kiss, even if it was an accident on Mason's part. He had fantasized about being with the other more times than he felt comfortable admitting.

To Julian's surprise, Mason's light blue eyes closed and he was following Julian's lead, soft and gentle and so much better than any of his fantasies. The man felt his heart skip a beat. Beautiful Mason was kissing him...

Julian pulled away first, slowly so as not to startle the smaller male.

"Mason..."

What would he say? Well... maybe the truth.

"I like you. A lot."

Mason blushed.

"I-I... like you too..."


End file.
